


Who knows you best

by sapph_fic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapph_fic/pseuds/sapph_fic
Summary: After Oliver Queen is killed during the Anti-Monitor attack, everyone gathers in an attempt to bring him back. However, when all the likely suspects are unable to reach him, Sara must face her fears to reunite Oliver with his destiny.or I think Sara and Oliver’s relationship/history goes totally unappreciated in Crisis so I re-wrote it
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Who knows you best

**Author's Note:**

> I love the history behind Sara and Oliver’s relationship and hate that the writers just pretend that they’re distant friends. Also, Sara Lance is 10x better at leading than Barry Allen..,,,, fight me!! I didn’t proof read so pls yell at me if there are mistakes

Sara was starting to come to terms with the fact that Oliver was really gone. Looking around the room, seeing the solemn faces of Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, her own team, and even KK and the Monitor, it started to hit that Oliver had truly died. Mia had insisted on resurrecting him, but Sara knew it would never work. As she predicted, Oliver’s body came back to life but his soul stayed dead. Now, everyone was gathered in the lab on the Waverider and Oliver’s body had been placed on one of the pristine white medical beds. Sara had flashbacks to when Ava had almost been possessed by Neron and her lifeless body lay right where Oliver’s was now. That time, it was Sara traveling to Purgatory to rescue her love, but this time, Felicity lay in her spot.

The Monitor had warned them that only the person who knew Oliver the best would be able to return him to his rightful destiny. What that meant, nobody knew, but if there was anyone who had a chance at reaching Oliver’s soul, it was Felicity. Cisco and Ray had developed a machine that allowed everyone to watch the rescue mission in hopes that in the process of getting Oliver back, they might also uncover more information about Oliver’s fate and how to defeat the Anti-Monitor. All eyes were on the screens now as John Constantine murmured his spell, sending Felicity after Oliver. Everyone watched with bated breath as Felicity met Oliver in the Bunker and reasoned with him to return. 

_“Oliver,” Felicity whispered his name like a prayer. She ran to meet him, jumping into strong arms that almost squeezed the breath out of the small woman._

_Oliver kissed her as though it was the last time, and as far as anyone knew, it could be. They talked about his death and Felicity begged him to come back, told him how much everyone needed him. Oliver kept his head down, staring intently at a piece of dirt on the floor, taking in his wife’s words. When he finally lifted his head, Felicity expected to see the determined look she was so used to. Instead, there was nothing but sad resolution on Oliver’s face._

_“Take care of William and Mia for me.” Oliver cradled Felicity’s head in his hands, and suddenly images were flashing through Felicity’s mind, so fast they were hard to make out, but she knew what they were. Her and Oliver’s first kiss. The time she told Oliver she was pregnant. Her and Oliver’s wedding. Oliver was giving her one last time to live through the best moments of their life. When the memories finally stopped, there were tears in both their eyes, and Oliver spoke the last words with more genuine passion than Felicity had ever heard. “I love you, Felicity Smoak.” With a searing kiss, the image disappeared from the screen._

Felicity surged upwards from the bed, gasping for breath, but Oliver’s body stayed lifeless on the table next to her. Tears streaked down her face, and she tried to form words, but no sound came out. The others gaped at the scene before them in stunned silence, unsure of what had happened or what to do next. 

It was the Monitor who spoke first. “This isn’t right,” he murmured, not to anyone in particular. “This isn’t his end.” Then, he spoke louder, addressing the whole room but keeping his eyes trained on Felicity, “It wasn’t you. You are not the one who will set things right.”  
  
If the room had been silent before, now it was like all sound and air was sucked from the lab. How could Felicity not be the one? Who else was more suited to bring Oliver back from this prison than the love of his life? Felicity slowly stood from the bed, gingerly stepping from the circle Constantine had drawn. Sara could see the way her body trembled, slight sobs shaking her small frame. Felicity walked over to Dig, placing her hand on his chest, and he immediately understood her meaning. He made his way over to the empty bed and allowed John to send him under.

After Dig and Thea got the same responses from Oliver, she was sure there was no hope left. When Barry stepped up to the bed, Sara silently slipped out of the room, everyone oblivious to her disappearance except her girlfriend. Ava followed Sara out of the lab and toward Sara’s room. Neither spoke a word as they fell onto the bed, Ava holding Sara tightly as the grief threatened to overcome her body. Oliver was their fearless leader, the glue that held everyone together. He had been a constant in Sara’s life even when nothing seemed to make sense. If he was really, truly gone, Sara felt that all hope was lost with him. She stayed there, curled up in Ava’s arms, for what felt like years, but in reality was only minutes. 

She barely registered the knock on her door, too lost to care about what someone might need in this moment. But, when she heard Felicity’s hoarse voice whisper her name through the door, she felt the urge to be strong for her friend. She was Captain Lance, ex-assassin, the White Canary. She wasn’t someone who breaks down when their friend dies. And she certainly wasn’t going to shun Felicity, a woman she cared deeply about, when she had just suffered the biggest loss of her life. Slowly untangling herself from Ava’s arms, Sara and Ava sat up. Sara knew she looked terrible but, it didn’t seem to matter in this moment. She asked Gideon to open the door, and the sight of Felicity there almost made her heart break again. Sara quickly jumped to her feet and wrapped Felicity in a hug, pressing her lips to the top of Felicity’s head as she buried her face in Sara’s neck. They stood there for a long time, sharing each other’s pain.

Finally, Felicity looked up at her and spoke the words Sara had been fearing, “You have to try.”

Before they were even fully out of her mouth, Sara was backing away, shaking her head. Her and Oliver’s relationship was much too complicated for her to enter his Purgatory. There was no telling what would happen when the two were together.

“Please,” Felicity begged, not giving up easily. “Mia’s in there now, but…” Her voice broke. “She barely knows him, Sara. But  you. You’ve known him for longer than almost anyone. Maybe you can bring him back.” 

“Thea’s known him longer than all of us and even she couldn’t,” Sara replied, reasoning with Felicity. “And he loved you more than anyone. If you or Dig or Thea or Barry or Mia couldn’t get to him, there’s no way I can.”  
  
“But Sara, _we can’t lose him_ , ” Felicity whispered. “ _It has to be you_. ” The last words came out as a plea. Felicity gave her one last look before exiting the room, knowing she had said everything she could. It was up to Sara now.

Sara turned back to Ava, who was still sitting on the bed with a look of pure empathy on her face. Sara didn’t want to do it. She didn’t want to go back into Purgatory. The fear she had felt when she was in Ava’s purgatory had gripped her soul and almost ripped her apart. Who knows how Oliver’s purgatory would manifest? There were things in their past that Sara couldn’t go back to, and she didn’t know if she could handle losing Oliver again. But she knew she had to try. She knew she owed it to Felicity, to Mia, to the whole universe to try. If Oliver was the answer to stopping the Anti-Monitor, then she had to do everything she could to keep the world the way it was. She had seen enough alternate universes to know that this is the one she wanted.

Sara held out her hand to Ava, and they made their way back to the lab in time to see Mia awakening. Sara caught Felicity’s eye and gave her a curt nod before turning back to Ava. “Babe, I’m sorry for what you might be about to see. Me and Ollie, our past is… messy, unpleasant. Please just remember that I’m not the same person I used to be.” Ava had stuck with Sara through enough that she trusted her, but Sara still felt the need to warn her girlfriend. With only last kiss, she made her way over to the bed, passing her hand over John’s shoulder as she went. 

She vaguely heard KK whisper to Supergirl, “Wait, she’s close to Oliver?”

Ray, ever so helpful, filled her in. “Well, Sara’s sister Laurel was dating Oliver, but then Sara decided to get on a boat with Oliver, and the boat crashed, and Oliver thought she died, but then they ended up on the same island, and then Oliver thought Sara died again, but then she came back to Star City to become the Black Canary and fought on Team Arrow until Rip recruited her to the Legends!” All in one sentence and still as chipper as ever. Even in the wake of death, Ray found a way to bring the sunshine.

Sara almost cracked a smile at the stunned looks on the faces around her as she settled herself on the bed. The full story was much more complicated, but that sentence alone was surely a lot to take in for the other heroes. “Just send me in, John,” Sara ordered, closing her eyes and laying back.

_For a second everything was dark. Sara thought that perhaps John had messed up the spell, or Oliver didn’t want here there. Then, she remembered to open her eyes. Bright sunlight was streaming through a canopy of trees and the sound of water nearby instantly filled Sara’s ears. She immediately knew where Oliver’s subconscious had sent them: Lian Yu._

_ Sara was momentarily frozen with shock, the idea of being back on this island for the first time in year was almost too much to handle. She had spent so much time trying to forget about what had happened here, what she had  become  here. Shaking her head, she awoke from her stupor, setting those thoughts aside for now. There was no time for an internal breakdown when the fate of the universe was in her hands. Sara began making her way over the familiar terrain; she had a hunch about where she’d find Oliver. When she finally made it to the gravesite, she found Oliver on his knees, Shado’s green hood once again over his head. By the way his shoulders rose and fell, Sara could tell he was crying. The graves looked untouched, the piles or rocks and the logs with Shado’s and Robert’s names still intact.  _

_“Ollie,” Sara said, her voice sounding small and unsure, lacking any of its usual bravado._

_Oliver turned around, and Sara couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips at the sight of Oliver alive once again. She ran to hug him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Here, on this island and in his arms, she almost felt like that young girl once again, and it scared her. She jumped away, afraid of holding on any longer. “Ollie,” she said again, this time with more confidence. “What are we doing here? Why won’t you come back to us?”_

_Oliver turned back to the graves, and lightly ran his hand over Shado’s name, tracing the letters etched into the wood. “I need to be back where it all started, Sara. I don’t know why; I just feel that I need to.” As her touched her hand, Sara was suddenly transported. It was nighttime now, but there were still on the island. Sara watched in horror as she realized exactly what night it was. She and Oliver stood watching their younger selves forced to the ground by Anthony Ivo. Sara could still remember this night like it was yesterday. She and Oliver watched, helpless, as Ivo forced Oliver to choose who would die: Sara or Shado. Sara could barely hear what was being shouted over the blood roaring in her ears, but she knew what was going to happen. She wanted to close her eyes, but couldn’t make herself look away as Ivo said “time’s up” and pointed the gun at the back of her younger self’s head. Her heart felt as though it was going to jump out of her chest as young Oliver scrambled to his feet, putting himself in front of the gun. She felt Oliver’s grip tighten on her hand as they watched Ivo shoot Shado point blank in the head, as they watched Shado fall to the ground, her body lifeless. Sara couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t wait for Slade to arrive, so she ripped her hand from Oliver’s, bringing them back to what could only be described as the present._

_“She’s the reason why I became the Hood. Shado made me who I am and I… I couldn’t save her.” Oliver looked up to the sky, as if trying to speak directly to Shado now._

_“Ollie, I-“_

_“It’s okay,” Oliver cut her off. “I’ve made my peace with it. I’m sorry Sara, but I can feel that I have to go through these moments in order to move on. Atone for my sins in some way.”_

_Oliver grabbed Sara’s hand once again, and this time they were teleported for real. Next thing Sara knew, they were on the deck of a ship, rain pouring down as waves rocked the boat._

_“The Queen’s Gambit?” Sara whispered, again in shock of revisiting this horrible night. For a second, the two stood in silence, thinking about the events their choices set off. Below deck, Sara heard squealing and cursed her younger self for being so frivolous. Fear seized her body at the thought of seeing they younger selves - Oliver looking so polished and untouched, Sara in her lacy pink underwear and shawl - and by the way Oliver tensed next to her, she could tell her was apprehensive too. Nevertheless, he led her to the bedroom, knowing they needed to witness this moment, in time to see her younger self hanging up the phone and Oliver crawling on top of her._

_“Laurel’s gonna kill me,” young Sara groaned._

_“Your sister will never know,” young Oliver assured her with a grin._

_“We really were little shits, weren’t we?” Sara whispered to Oliver, even though she knew full well the people in front of the were just visions and couldn’t hear her._

_Oliver chuckled, but there was a nervousness in it, and Sara knew why. It wasn’t long until they heard that telltale crash, the one that haunted Sara every night in her dreams, and felt the boat start to tip. Sara watched with wide eyes as her younger self fell off the bed and into the slipstream. Her scream of “Ollie!” pierced the air, her hand reaching out before she was dragged under. And if Sara thought that was bad, the sound of young Oliver screaming her name only made it worse, a truly heart-breaking sound that she hadn’t heard the first time around._

_Before either of them could truly process the scene before them, they were again whisked away, into yet another boat: the Amazo. This time, there was no preamble, just flashes. Sara begging Oliver to tell her family she died on the Queen’s Gambit so they could remember her as she was. Sara wishing she could see her family again and Oliver kissing her. Sara again being pulled into the water with Oliver’s name hurtling from her lips and their outstretched hands just a few inches too far apart. All of these scenes flashed by in seconds, but Sara could still feel every bit of terror and hurt. And then suddenly, it was gone._

_Finally, they were in the Foundry, back when it was just Oliver, Felicity, Dig, and Sara. There was no one around, and in the silence, Sara could hear the ragged breathing of both herself and Oliver. She fell into one of the chairs, Oliver mirroring her, not trusting her legs to support her any longer after what they just witnessed. For a long time, she and Oliver sat in silence, both in their own heads, attempting to make sense of everything they’d just seen. Some of the worst horrors of Sara’s life had just been played out in front of her eyes in a matter of a couple minutes, and the trauma was almost unbearable._

_ “Why me?” When Sara finally spoke, it was like a knife cutting through the silence. It jarred Oliver out of his thoughts, and he looked at her with such tenderness that Sara immediately knew why. Because Oliver couldn’t show those scenes to anyone else. He  wouldn’t  show them to anyone else, make anyone else witness what the two had gone through. In the back of her mind, the fact that everyone was probably watching all of this from the Waverider probably made Oliver’s act of reprieve null and void, but she decided he didn’t need to know that. She also knew that wasn’t the only reason he needed her now. _

_“Because you are where it all started, Sara,” Oliver explained, confirming Sara’s suspicions. “The day I asked you to come on the Queen’s Gambit with me was the day our lives, everyone’s lives, changed forever. Losing you, twice, and losing Shado… that propelled me to become the Green Arrow. To fight for something bigger than myself and be someone better than who I was.”_

_When Oliver moved to take her hands in his, Sara saw the moment she revealed to Oliver that she was alive. Remembered when she explained to him that she was part of the League of Assassins. Suddenly, his anger in that moment made so much more sense to her. Sara realized the guilt and grief her death had caused him and understood his frustration at the fact she had been alive the whole time._

_Raising her hand to brush his cheek, Sara starts to say “Ollie, I’m so sor-“_

_Again, Oliver cuts her off, not done with his explanation. “It’s also because…” Oliver took a deep breath, and the sincereness almost made Sara afraid of where he was going. “You know all of me, unlike anyone else. Felicity, she knows the loving part of me. Dig, he knows the fighter in me. Thea, she sees me as a brother. Everyone out there knows a part of me, but you… you’ve seen them all Sara. You knew playboy me, before we ever set foot on the Gambit. There was a time when I was so in love with you, I thought we would be together in the end. But now, you’re like my sister, Sara. You’ve always been there for me. And you understand what I went through better than anyone because you were there with me. Everything on that island, all those lost years, the anger and killing, no one can understand that better than you, Sara. That’s why it had to be you, not anyone else. Please, tell them I’m sorry and that I love them all so much.”_

In the lab, Felicity was firmly pressed into Dig’s chest, barely able to watch the screen. She didn’t know how she knew, but it just felt right that Sara was the one to bring Oliver back. They had gone through so much together, things that not one else ever knew about until now. It broke her heart to watch the two of them suffer as much as they had, but there was nothing she could do to change that. Felicity just wished that she had understood better when Oliver was alive. She could feel all the love in the room as everyone took in the visions before them. She knew every person there was there because of how much Oliver meant, and she leaned on that support to get her through.

_By now, his eyes were sparkling, threatening to overflow, and Sara felt her cheeks wet with tears. As she pulled him into a hug, she saw everything her has said. Flashes of young Oliver at parties, vivid images of the two making love, the hugs and long conversations, and the scars. Sara could remember the feeling of Oliver tracing each of her scars and could see herself memorizing his. Somewhere in her subconscious, Sara remembered that everyone had just seen what se had and made a mental note to talk this out with Ava afterwards. Right now, she didn’t want to deal with the fact that the entire crossover crew had probably just witnessed her having sex with Oliver Queen. For now, she basked in the feeling of warmth that accompanied all the happiest memories with Oliver._

Ava _did not_ like watching  her girlfriend have sex with Oliver. She _especially_ did not like everyone else in the room watching with her, even if they were only fragments of memories. Sara was hers, and only hers, and the thought of Sara ever being with someone else made her want to scream. She was this close fo punching Charlie for the small “whoop” she let out, but the glares she earned were probably enough punishment for the time being.

Felicity also didn’t enjoy those moments, but she had been there through it all. She knew that Oliver and Sara were together, and even liked them together. Back then, she had never thought that a nerdy IT girl like her could end up with Oliver Queen. Sara Lance seemed much more his speed. Plus, they were both insanely hot, so it just made sense. But now, it certainly wasn’t her favorite part of what was happening. Especially since Mia was standing right next to her and Thea was somewhere nearby. Surely, this was an awkward situation for everyone, but with the impending doom of the universe, it kind of seemed like a small issue on the list _._

_“So what now, Ollie?” Sara said when she finally trusted herself tospeak again. “You’re not coming back with me, are you?” The second part came out quieter, settling in the still air between them. Sara didn’t know how she knew, but she could feel it, feel that Oliver was about to do something selfless for everyone else. The thought had been in her mind before she even entered this purgatory, but now she was sure of it. Everything Oliver had showed her felt like one long goodbye, Oliver’s way of saying sorry for all of it. Looking into his eyes now, she knew what she said was true._

_Oliver shook his head, almost imperceptibly, and took her hand once again. Sara squinted as she found herself back in the bright light of Lian Yu, and gave Oliver a confused look. Before she had the chance to speak, a man Sara didn’t recognize stepped out of the brush._

_“Who are you?” Oliver questioned while Sara reached for her bo staff._

_The man held up his hands in a gesture of peace. “Jim Corrigan, but I’m also someone else.I’m something else. A Spectre.” His eyes flashed green and Oliver had to hold Sara back from attacking the man. “In another life, I was a decorated police officer, a hero in my own right. But then I was called to a higher purpose. It’s your turn now Oliver. Only you can light the spark, Oliver. It is your destiny.”_

_Suddenly, it all made sense. This is what the Monitor was talking about. This was why Oliver had to relive all those moments. He had to tie up all his loose ends so that he could become a Spectre. Sara turned to Oliver with understanding in her eyes. They both knew that this was what had to happen, no matter how badly they wished otherwise. Oliver turned to Sara and said the words she hoped she wouldn’t have to hear._

_“I’m sorry, Sara.” If he hadn’t said that, she might’ve been able to leave without completely breaking down, but now she knew there was no hope for either of them. “I’m sorry that I brought you on that boat. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t save your father. And I’m sorry that I couldn’t save Laurel.”_

_ At the mention of her name, Sara’s froze. She felt as thought a speedster had reached into her and was squeezing her heart. “Ollie, I saw her. Laurel. When I had the Spear of Destiny, she spoke to me. There are some things that even fate can’t change. It’s not your fault she’s gone. She’s  happy , Ollie. And she’s happy for us. ” _

_Oliver could no longer hold back the tears as they streamed down his face. He had never forgiven himself for letting Laurel die, and now here was Sara, Laurel’s sister, telling him it was okay. “She was always a better person than me,” Oliver murmured, his voice filled with reverence and awe._

_“She was a better person than all of us. She was the best of us,” Sara agreed, her emotions now a swirling mess of happiness and pain and relief._

Laurel knew that she would never be the Earth-1 Laurel that Sara and Oliver were talking about, but hearing them speak with such appreciation for the woman brought a tear to her eyes. She knew Laurel had meant a lot to Oliver and Sara, but she was just now realizing the extent of their love for her. In that moment, as Dinah moved closer and wrapped her arm around Laurel’s shoulder, she resolved to be the best version of herself she possibly could. She may never be the real Laurel, but she could still honor her legacy.

_“And Ollie, I don’t regret getting on the Queen’s Gambit with you that night. In fact, I wouldn’t change that if I could,” Sara said with a slight smirk, hinting at the notion that she, in fact, could, change that, being the captain of a time ship and all that. “You changed my fate for the better, Ollie. You made me, all of us, better people. And Ollie, I’m happier than I ever thought possible.” Now it was a really, genuine smile breaking out on Sara’s face as she thought about Ava, the love of her life, and the rest of the Legend’s, her family, waiting for her back on the Waverider. “I don’t blame you for any of it, Ollie. As strange as it sounds, we’re better people now.”_

_Oliver could only smile and nod as tears flowed from his eyes._

“ _Do you remember when the Dominators trapped us in that alternate universe?” Sara asked._

_Again, Oliver could only nod his reply._

_“Remember how we talked about how this all started with the two of us? The Dominators showed us what life would’ve been like if we hadn’t done what we did. And like you said, it was a gift. That life… it was nice. But it wasn’t us. We were meant for something greater than socialite weddings, Ollie. We’re heroes! You taught me that,” Sara poked him in the chest for emphasis. “So don’t you dare say you’re sorry for anything, because I wouldn’t go back for the world.”_

_Oliver pulled Sara into a hug so tight that she was glad she wasn’t really real because it would’ve crushed her entire body. “It’s up to you now, Sara. They’re going to need a leader, and I have watched you grow into a confident woman and powerful captain. I couldn’t be prouder to call you my friend.” When Oliver, looked into Sara’s eyes, she was hit by more love than she thought Oliver was capable of._

_“Goodbye, Ollie,” Sara said with a tight smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek. She watched as Jim led him into the woods, not letting herself wake up until he was completely gone from sight._

Sara kept her eyes closed for a couple seconds after she felt herself return to the Waverider. She wasn’t sure what to expect from the others and was apprehensive about their reactions. She was supposed to get Oliver back, and instead, she was the one who let him go. It’s Felicity who got to her first, pulling her off the bed and into a hug that was surprisingly strong. Sara had forgotten how much Felicity has grown from the time that she was on Team Arrow. Cautiously, she wrapped her arms around the small woman, and realized that she needs this as much as Felicity does. They stayed like that for some time, everyone else remaining silent around them, the only sounds were Sara and Felicity crying, as well as sniffles from others in the group. Before Felicity puled away completely, she whispered “thank you” in Sara’s ear, and Sara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. When she finally let herself look around the room, she was met with looks of shock and awe and not a single dry eye. She knew that it would take some time for everyone to process what they’d just seen because she was still processing it herself, all these years later. Even the ones who thought they knew what she and Oliver had gone through were shocked by the horrific events presented just moments ago. But right now, they didn’t have time and Sara couldn’t deal with the barrage of questions she felt coming her way.

“Right,” Sara said, her voice still shaky and lacking the confidence she was hoping for. She hopped off the table, silently thanking whatever higher power allowed her legs to still support her. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Ollie wouldn’t want us all sitting around moping over him. He sacrificed himself so we can save the universe, so that’s exactly what I plan to do. Who’s with me?!”

The responding roar is so loud, it nearly breaks Sara’s eardrums. Every bit of pent up grief in the room is pout into that cheer, and Sara smiles up at the ceiling, knowing that Oliver heard them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @captain-sapph-fic


End file.
